


The Forgotten Life

by Moonie_da_potato



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_da_potato/pseuds/Moonie_da_potato
Summary: The Forgotten Life is about how a young 16 year old boy (Anthony) lost his mom and dad from a car accident  so him and his two sisters (scarlet and Sabrina ) where torn apart from each other what they don't know is that they go to the same school as each other





	1. The first day of school

~Anthony point of view~

Anthony woke up to his alarm clock buzzing, He soon press the snooze button then tiredly sit up. Anthony rub his eyes tiredly then did a small stretch He soon look at the time to realize it was 6:30Am in the morning. He got up not wanting to wake up but he knew he had to he grab fresh clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower then brush his teeth.

~6:40 AM~

Anthony got out of the shower luckily realized he still had some free time after he got ready. Anthony grabbed his phone then his book and headed down stairs. "Quiet as usual" He said to himself at least he is used to this much silence since He lived alone for the past 7 years every since they died.

Anthony went into the living room and sat down on the couch, turn on the Tv zoning out a bit not really caring for the time "why am I even going to hell this year I hate it and I have choice not to but i Still choose to go" He said to himself then did small sigh then payed attention to the Tv

~6:50 AM~

"Time is sure going by slow" He said to himself soon headed to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal since there wasn't much else to do with his time but wait a bit .

~7:15 AM~

Finally the time came and grab his book bag and phone then leave the house locking the door and started to walk to school sure it was gonna be hella of a ride but it was better then nothing maybe he can learn a thing or two about my survival right now .


	2. The meet and greet or death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony finally gets to meet his two closest friends again after a while which was great really great they had great time catching up before a rivals came to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is millions of mistakes I'm horrible with English and kinda new to writing these type of story's anyway hope ya enjoy^~^

After He reach the hell hole He looked around seeing unfamiliar faces I guess they are new here to this school. But He is glad they kept the old hang out places here or unless this hell is planning on taking away the hang out spots making it really a prison of no fun. Anthony walk around hoping to see at least a familiar face or well Xander or Carlos "damn missed them I haven't talked to them in a while." He said to him self muttering.

\--After a few minutes--

He wasn't really able to find anything interesting He was asked if he was lost few times by other older kids and offered to help but He kindly decline they didn't really seem happy about that.. Oh well? But anyway Anthony heard a familiar laughter after a bit like a hour or was it 15 minutes He don't care. That laughter was bringing back memories..good familiar memories of someone. He heard a different laughter and that laugh seemed familiar to He head over to where this laughter was coming from and why it sounded so familiar to me.

Once He got there these two guys one with dark black hair emo looking and the other short with blonde hair and cheerful looking. That when He got to realized who that is it all flew back to him it Xander and Carlos before He can even think of what to say He blurted out "Xander?! Carlos?!" Anthony kinda regretted it but the two guys turned and looked at him. At least he was was correct it was Xander and Carlos they did happy warming smile and waved. Anthony soon ran towards them happy as ever more happy then He had ever been like a kid excited to show their parents a perfect gift they made for their parents so happy. But for anthony he was just so damn glad they are here this school year. 

They talked for a while catching up on things we missed like how Xander finally got a new guitar he always wanted for his birthday or how Carlos finally was in tennis team. We exchange how our lives where but of course Anthony didn't want to kill the mood with his depressed talk so he just told them how He got a job at a café.< 

They where so happy to be reunited again before the mood was actually killed by Sabrina and her three servants friends. 

"The three little musketeers reunited again how delightful yay sunshine and rainbows" Sabrina said while the other three just chuckled and giggle at what Sabrina said. Carlos wanted to say something about it but Anthony saw how afraid and hesitated he was. So I spoke for the two and himself " look Sabrina why don't you and your little pig friends go snort your way to pigsville and bother someone else."

Sabrina looked so offended from what Anthony call her and her group but He didn't care He wasn't about to let this chick take control of them and make them her servants. "Aw big mighty words coming from a freak like you Anthony you just are a loner a nothing in this world why don't u just end your life!" Said scarlet the second oldest of the group.


	3. Challenge..on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

Did she really just say that?! Anthony was about to take this girl on if she thought she was gonna be taken kindly. before He could do anything else the principal came and stop me from doing anything to Scarlet. Anthony really wanted to push the principal down and tackle scarlet down and hurt her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The principal said with a angry pissed off tone. This tone of the principal was the tone many students knew you can't escape even if anyone tried acting all goody goody towards the principal.Anthony tried to explain to him but He couldn't because every one here was shouting over each other making it hard to know who is lying or who is talking,telling the truth.

The principal shut everyone up by screaming silence which surprising worked. He pulled Anthony and scarlet aside and tried getting answers from them both one at a time. Of course the girls acted all goody goody surprisly that actually worked possibly because they are girls and the three boys are guys but it made Xander, Carlos and Anthony stuck with defeat.


End file.
